


Manhattan

by Vampso



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampso/pseuds/Vampso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La primera copa fue una invitación.<br/>La segunda una promesa.<br/>Ya en la tercera ansiaba perderse en el sabor de un exótico manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhattan

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo subí hace tiempo en la página de Amor-yaoi, lo borre y aquí está otra vez xD  
> Todos los personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

La primera copa fue al llegar. Un bar lujoso, a media luz, un piano al fondo que amenizaba el ambiente con una suave melodía; vinos caros, comida selecta, meseros profesionales perfectamente ataviados, un barman que preparaba verdaderas delicias y los murmullos de conversaciones secretas, confesiones y negocios importantes.

La segunda copa fue invitada. El mesero llegó a la parte de la barra donde se encontraba sentado, con un manhattan seco en una copa tallada. La invitación estaba dispuesta. Miró el cristal traslúcido y el líquido inmóvil; la tomó entre los dedos de una mano y la llevó a la altura del mentón. Olfateó la bebida, el aroma fermentado, un poco ácido. Bajó la copa y la dejó en el mismo lugar. Él no era ligue de una noche, no había ido a ese lugar para encontrar diversión.

Pasó a los aseos de caballeros antes de partir hacia su apartamento. Se sentía observado. Estaba seguro que desde el manhattan una intensa mirada no lo dejaba en paz, tal vez solo era por interés, tal vez lo desnudaba enfrente de todas aquellas personas, tal vez lo imaginaba gimiendo y en posiciones indecorosas. Mismas posibilidades que él recreaba, lo que lo había puesto en un estado de expectante pasión sexual.

Hizo uso de los servicios y escuchó a alguien entrar. Supo que era un hombre, no le importó eso al sentir que los vellos de su nuca se erizaron. La misma sensación. Sus pensamientos viajaron por la desnudez, los gemidos y las posiciones. Alguien salió de un privado cortando de tajo los hilos de su imaginación. Se dirigió a los lavabos. Una sombra pasó por su periferia, tan cerca que pudo sentir el aire que movía. Abrió el grifo del agua, se enjabonó las manos, las enjuagó; todo bajo la completa concentración de su mirada. El tercer hombre salió dejándolos solos. Cerró la llave, no miró por el enorme espejo, escuchó los pasos que se acercaban y se alejó para tomar las toallas pulcramente dobladas.

Con el espejo a la izquierda giró ligeramente la cabeza a la derecha cuando una mano se instaló en su abdomen y el cuerpo completo de un hombre se recargó en su espalda. No se movió, solo sacó un poco el pecho a causa del escalofrío y al sentir el aliento en su nuca un excitante hormigueo le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. La mano que posaba en su estómago bajó sin consideración alguna hasta la entrepierna donde empujó con toda la palma obligando que su espalda baja rozara descaradamente la pelvis del otro. Un suave jadeo nació de ambas bocas.

Aquel hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo retiró la mano de la entrepierna y salió del baño dejándolo con la cabeza abajo para que no lo viera partir. Levantó la vista al escuchar que cerraban la puerta, aún con la excitación en la boca del estómago y el cosquilleo en su vientre bajo. Dejó pasar un par de minutos y también salió de los aseos; no observó a nadie mientras recorría el camino a la salida.

Él no era ligue de una sola noche, pero tal vez a la siguiente ocasión que le invitaran una copa bien podría darle una oportunidad al manhattan.

*  
**  
*

La primera copa fue al sentarse en el mismo lugar de siempre. Le gustaba ese bar por el ambiente tranquilo y relajado que se vivía; solía ir ahí alrededor de tres veces por semana, ya era prácticamente un cliente frecuente. Se llevó el vaso con el brandy a la boca y le dio un pequeño sorbo. Su límite eran dos copas por noche y solía disfrutarlas al máximo.

La segunda copa fue un manhattan que llegó, gracias a un mesero, de forma anónima. Miró la copa con el líquido ligeramente rojizo. Inclinó un poco la cabeza a la izquierda donde se encontraba la pared llena de botellas de licor y sonrió de forma sutil. Regresando a la expresión seria, tomó la copa y olió la bebida. Los cócteles no eran mucho de su agrado, aun así le dio un pequeño sorbo. No era ligue de una sola noche, sin embargo al recordar la magnífica excitación que le dejó el fortuito encuentro en los aseos de caballeros hacía más de cinco noches, quiso probar ese coctel y comprobar hasta que punto las cartas estaban echadas. El sabor era distintivo, como una firma personal. Sonrió ante esa metáfora, tal vez estaba siendo marcado.

La tercera copa él la pidió al ignorar el manhattan después del pequeño sorbo. Le interesaba conocer su sabor, saber que era lo que ofrecía, más no los efectos o las consecuencias de conocerlo, eso aun no se encontraba en sus planes. Continuó con la misma rutina de siempre. Pasó a los aseos y salió sin contratiempo alguno. Rodeó las mesas para usar el pequeño pasillo que había por detrás de las gruesas columnas de cemento adornadas con plantas naturales y que delimitaban todo el bar. Escuchó pasos que le seguían y bajó ligeramente el ritmo. Un mesero llevando una charola venía de frente; dejó que pasara deteniéndose un par de segundos. No alcanzó a llegar a la salida, fue apresado entre una columna y el cuerpo del hombre que le seguía.

Se reconocieron.

A tan solo centímetros de cemento que los separaba de los demás clientes y con la posibilidad de ser descubiertos por un mesero, ambos hombres se dieron el lujo de volver a sentir toda la extensión del cuerpo del otro. En la misma posición, sin verse de frente, sin conocer su cara. Uno dando pequeñas, pero descaradas embestidas mientras que el otro sacaba un poco más el trasero. Sin hablar, solo reconociéndose con el lenguaje de sus jadeos. Un idioma que, al parecer, los dos conocían. Cuando le pusieron la mano sobre los ojos y sintió como le mordían la nuca dejó escapar un leve quejido y sintió como aquel hombre se alejaba por el camino contrario al que iba dejándolo nuevamente al borde del éxtasis.

Se recompuso y siguió su recorrido justo en el momento en que otro mesero hacía acto de presencia. Se alegró al ver que el trabajador no reparaba en su entrepierna despierta. Aunque no le gustaban los cócteles en definitiva los manhattan, con su particular sabor y su atrayente seducción, se estaban volviendo una interesante opción.

*  
**  
*

La primera copa no la pidió. El barman puso el vaso frente a él al llegar, ya conocía sus gustos. Sonrió como agradecimiento, la eficacia del lugar la encantaba. Dio un ligero sorbo a la bebida y se dedicó a mirar a las personas en la barra; reconoció a algunas, solo de vista, no hablaba con nadie. Siguió con el salón: parejas cenando, hombres pasando el momento, mujeres partícipes de sus amigas, ligues de una noche, amores para toda la eternidad… Sus ojos viajaron a la columna cómplice de su pequeño encuentro dos noches atrás; un lugar pequeño que resguardaba un momento sugestivo; cortos segundos de excitación que aún se alojaban en su bajo vientre hormigueando y recorriendo la razón de su pasión cada que los memorias se instalaban en su mente.

Ardiente. Fugaz.

Se terminó la bebida de un solo trago. Con la garganta seca a causa de las remembranzas vividas necesitaba calmarse. Él no era ligue de una noche, no iba a dejarse lleva por el mar del placer llamado: recuerdos.

La segunda copa llegó a su izquierda de mano de alguien que no era un mesero. No se movió, no giró la cabeza para ver quién dejaba la copa, no demostró el escalofrío de excitación ante las promesas que esos largos dedos le gritaban. Pudo sentir la respiración en su nuca; observaba como aquel hombre se negaba a soltar la copa rodeando el cristal con sus dedos pulgar e índice subiendo y bajando a todo lo largo del tallo. Tragó saliva hipnotizado por las desvergonzadas insinuaciones. Su cuerpo dio un respingo al sentir que le mordían una oreja; usó todo su autocontrol para no verlo, así las sensaciones eran más exquisitas. En cambio revisó con rapidez la barra, el barman, el salón, los comensales; nadie parecía verlos, una situación que podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

—Quiero penetrarte, follarte y correrme dentro de ti…

La sexy y varonil voz hizo eco en sus propios deseos. Resonó en el sutil jadeo que nació al soltar el labio inferior que mordía. Qué descarado. Qué atrayente.

Observó como soltó la copa y le acarició la mano siguiendo la línea del brazo y saltó a su costado izquierdo. Dejaba fuego en cada centímetro de piel que tocaba e incendió su cuerpo cuando, con atrevida desfachatez, le sobó la entrepierna despierta.

—Aquí… Quiero chupártela, saborearte…

Nunca imaginó que ese lenguaje soez lo encendiera aun más; sin embargo en voz de ese hombre las palabras se volvían lujuria y pasión, fuego y placer, una sobredosis de adrenalina en un encuentro carnal. Y así como llegó la osadía de tocarlo, el hombre se alejó; subiendo la mano, rodeando la cintura mientras se separaba, alimentando el fuego, consumiendo el control.

Solo, sentado frente a la barra, no pidió su segunda copa acostumbrada. Acercó el manhattan a sus labios y lo bebió, poco a poco, saboreando cada instante en que la bebía permanecía en su boca dejando el regusto del alcohol impregnado en su lengua y en sus labios mientras trataba de calmar su acelerado corazón. Para su desgracia el manhattan logró el efecto contrario. Él no era ligue de una noche, no obstante esa bebida iba a ser su perdición

*  
**  
*

La primera copa la consumió hacía más de dos horas. Pidió una segunda y una tercera. Su límite era de dos, sin embargo se sentía algo exasperado para conservar sus propias reglas. Durante toda la semana (siendo sábado esa noche) había asistido al bar, el lugar que en un principio era sinónimo de tranquilidad y relajación para después convertirse en un tumulto de emociones descubiertas, todas bajo la adrenalina que encuentros fortuitos y pasionales le brindaba. Esas paredes eran testigos de insinuaciones descaradas muchas veces seguidas con sus propias fantasías llenas de libido que despertaban a causa de un exótico sabor: un manhattan.

Pero el manhattan se había diluido entre copas de brandy y minutos que marcaba el reloj; el tiempo secundaba disolviendo el peculiar sabor del coctel quedando sólo rastros de una huella imaginaria que se mantenía a flote gracias a los pensamientos obscenos y tenaces que se negaban a dejar morir. Decadente y patético. Eran les definiciones que le daba su mente a la esperanza de volver a probar un manhattan desaparecido desde hacía más de un mes. Él no era ligue de una noche y posiblemente por ello el interés fue muriendo, las promesas de suspiros entrecortados, escalofríos y un delicioso cansancio fueron vanas ilusiones e ideas inverosímiles. Sonrió ante su ingenuidad; una sonrisa que ocultaba la inocencia de esperar actos sugestivos y palabras sucias.

Salió del bar una hora después de lo acostumbrado. Tal vez mañana tuviera mejor suerte, tal vez mañana su ingenuidad golpease más fuerte a su orgullo, tal vez mañana la dignidad por fin dejaría de disfrazarse y le reclamaría por ser tan ingenuo. Caminó por las calles oscuras y poco transitadas; tranquilo, sin miedo, sin nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Esos pequeños recorridos era un bálsamo para su exasperación; momentos en los cuales la dignidad llegaba a un acuerdo con la esperanza y le dejaban el camino libre al descanso y la aceptación, hasta que llegara la noche siguiente y volviera a hacer el mismo ritual, esperando por las mismas ilusiones y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

¿Desde cuándo había perdido su libertad?

Un automóvil le dio alcance: Lexus LF-LC, azul metálico y vidrios polarizados, un lujo fácilmente presumible. Observó su propio reflejo en la ventanilla del copiloto, su expresión seria y con el eterno ceño fruncido. El vidrio bajó lo suficiente para mostrar una sonrisa y una identidad desconocida; la puerta se abrió dejando la decisión en sus manos. Sin cambiar de expresión miró hacia ambos lados de la calle posiblemente esperando una señal, algo que no necesitaba, ya había tomado una decisión. Entró al automóvil acomodándose tranquilamente en los asientos de piel, miró al frente y cerró la puerta. Escuchó el clic del seguro y el sonido del motor, se pusieron en marcha.

Iban al máximo permitido. Su acompañante utilizó la palanca de velocidades y su mano viajó hasta su pierna masajeando a todo lo largo sin acariciar de más. El cosquilleo que sintió en su vientre se combinó con los músculos relajados a causa del alcohol, una efímera sensación que lo atormentaba, una dulce tortura que lo hacía sufrir desde la última vez que se vieron. El coche se detuvo frente a una luz roja, acción que, para el fuego de su lujuria, fue interpretada como un permiso para subir aun más las caricias en la pierna llegando a la ingle y encontrándose con el sexo despierto.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como tentaban su entrepierna, movió la pelvis en busca de más contacto y suspiró con fuerza. Imposible resistirse, los resquicios del manhattan lo llevaron a ansiar las promesas de momentos sublimes con renovadas fuerzas. El movimiento fue rápido, se giró y atacó la nuca de aquel hombre desconocido y tentador para jalarlo hacia si mismo.

Lo besó.

Sabía a manhattan y se movía como una fiera. Embriagante y salvaje a la vez. Mordió los labios y se alejó para regresar la vista el frente, al camino que de rojo había pasado al verde. Dejaron de tocarlo y se concentraron en conducir. Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron al hotel. Todo en silencio, en un mutuo acuerdo de guardar las palabras hasta que fueran necesarias. El motor fue apagado y ambos bajaron, caminaron a la par aun sin conocerse al cien por ciento y temblando de la emoción. Al llegar al ascensor las puertas se cerraron mostrando un espejo. No lo vio a él, solo a su reflejo.

—Ichigo —dijo su nombre. Sin apellido, sin nada que fuese necesario. Lo vio sonreír como contestación y deseó ya estar debajo de las sábanas saboreando el orgásmico regusto del manhattan.

*  
**  
*

Déjate llevar por el manhattan y piérdete en él...[1]  
Por el sabor dulce y amargo a la vez; por la fuerza que representa y el placer que domina. Sugestivo. Arrollador. Incomparable.

Se derritió bajo la mirada de esos ojos azules y la sonrisa triunfante. Tan egocéntrico; confiado en poder llevarlo a disfrutar de las mieles del placer; y la confianza no era en vano. Tendido en la cama, desnudo, jadeando y esperando por ser devorado, fue marcado con los dientes que dejaron líneas rojizas y el placer del agudo dolor; su piel fue teñida con el violáceo color de los múltiples besos asfixiantes a la vez que se perlaba por el sudor de un fuego interno que amenazaba con descontrolarse, salir a flote y derretirlo más de lo que ya estaba. ¡Qué diestras manos las de aquel hombre de mirada tan profunda y azulina como el mar! Apretaron las terminaciones nerviosas sofocándolo en sensaciones dulces y anhelantes; entre esos dedos que subían y bajaban sin parar se quedaba la evidencia de lo satisfactorio que era tenerlo entre las piernas; esos dedos lo llamaban y sus caderas acudían. Se derramó fuerte y profundo con una exclamación de su nombre, tan silenciosa como secreta.

El amante perfecto, prácticamente un desconocido, se llevó los dedos empapados con la espesa esencia a la boca, lamió, saboreó, sonrió… Deliciosa obsesión que cumpliría hasta satisfacer cada anhelo y todas las pasiones albergadas en días expectantes y noches de manhattan. Lo besó mientras su mano de deleitaba con la calidez del sitio profanado. Abrió, y su lengua bajó al tórax; tensó, y lamió el ombligo; multiplicó a tres la invasión, y sonrió ante la maldición que acompañaba un jadeo.

—Ichigo —pronunció en su oreja como un ronroneo, hurgó con su nariz en el cabello naranja y besó sus párpados ligeramente húmedos a causa de una traviesa lágrima.

—Tu nombre… —pidió. Gran deleite para el otro escucharlo de manera tan necesitada.

Erótico. Perfecto. Adictivo.

—Grimmjow…

En condiciones iguales se regalaron sus nombres teñidos en pasión. Un llamado de necesitadas ganas e insano fuego que desprendían entre caricias y roces de sus cuerpos. Movimientos ondulantes buscando mayor contacto, fricciones que electrificaban toda la espalda, espasmos que viajaban sin pudor alguno por cada extremidad. Perdidos y necesitados, se buscaron encontrando un edén de dicha y placer.

Salvaje fue la intromisión, tan agresiva que arrancó un grito de dolor y le permitió el paso a las lágrimas que cayeron dejando una estela brillante en el lascivo rostro del Ichigo. Por su parte, Grimmjow arremetió con mayor fuerza sintiendo como se fundía en el interior tan caliente y perfecto; se inclinó a robar el sabor a sal que corría por las mejillas ruborizadas y continuó con los embates sin consideración alguna.

Sonidos acuosos, chapoteo, los cuerpos batiéndose sin parar. Todo adornado con los jadeos de Ichigo, sollozos de placer y dolor, peticiones tan demandantes que pasaban por órdenes y deliciosos temblores que se acumulaban preparándose para explotar. Los gruñidos de Grimmjow, las respiraciones profundas y el ligero dolor del cansancio de su pelvis se combinaban con los escalofríos del ardiente interior que profanaba le provocaba. Llegaban, los dos, juntos.

Se deleitaron con un clímax abrumador. Una convulsión que les recorrió todo el cuerpo hasta la más recóndita célula. Una experiencia única que, en definitiva, repetirían.

Al final yacieron juntos…

~~~~~~~~~~

La primera copa la bebió despacio. Había llegado al bar de siempre sin esperanza alguna, llevaba dos meses sin probar un manhattan, algo que no le importaba. Conocía el sabor del coctel, sus consecuencias y las utópicas promesas que brindaba, sin embargo, él no era ligue de una sola noche. Disfrutaría los momentos que le fueran permitidos mientras vivía su rutina de siempre, nada cambió ni cambiaría.

La segunda copa fue un manhattan que llegó de mano de un mesero. Sonrió. Él no era ligue de una noche y los cócteles nunca fueron de su agrado, aun así era imposible no perderse entre el sabor del manhattan.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Frase de una buena amiga n.n  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
